The Cardiology Chronicles
by Pepperkins
Summary: This is a series of song-fics. All of the songs are Good Charlotte songs of their album Cardiology. These are all in a guys point of view- mostly Duncan.
1. Counting the days CxD

______

**Hi there, okay for Christmas I got a Good Charlotte Caardiology CD, I have been playing it non-stop, so why not make some song-fics? Here they are: **

________

__

**_I own nothing, not the song or the characters, just the plot, sort of. _**

1. Counting the days.

__________

__

_Wake up, go to work  
Come home, it's not working  
We've been living our whole lives  
On a system that is broken_

Boring job, boring life. This is not how I pictured my life. I hate the system I'm living with. It's not right it's broken.

____________

_Your words, I hear them  
They're sharp, can't get near them  
We've got one last chance  
One more time to make this happen_

You talk to me, but it's not really talking its nagging, fighting, hardly anything I really want to listen to. We have one more chance to make this work.

__

We got one time, time to get this right  
Two times and you know it's not my style  
Three's company, just you and me, we need to figure this one out  
Four letter words are all you said  
Five minutes later we're in bed  
Can't count on you to love me  
But I can count the days since you've been gone

We have to stop fighting; we have to figure this out. You never say anything that will help. Four letter words, that's all you say, it's tiring. Five minutes later we're in bed, the talking is over, if you can even call it that. Maybe I can't count on you to love me, maybe you don't, but I can count the days you've been gone from my life.

__

We break up, I come home  
I realize, that it's not working  
You're gone, it echoes  
I missed the noise of all our fighting  
And you know that I don't mean the words I say  
And I know that you don't wanna stay away  
How long am I gonna be counting the days you're gone

We broke up, it was over, I came home to an empty house, I realise this isn't what I wanted, it's not working. You're not here, I miss our fighting. Our fights were over little things, but I loved it. Sometimes I would just listen to your voice, it made my heart throb. I know you don't want to stay away, I know you want to come back, I want you back. How long am I going to have to wait? How long before you come back?

_We got one time, time to get this right_  
_Two times and you know it's not my style_  
_Three's company, just you and me, we need to figure this one out_  
_Four letter words are all you said_  
_Five minutes later we're in bed_  
_Can't count on you to love me_  
_But I can count the days since you've been gone_

I keep thinking back to our fights, they were stupid, but they always had the same result. I couldn't count on you to love me, now I'm counting how long you've been away.

__

Ever since I saw you, there was no one else  
Just you and me, you were all that I could see  
But I got this problem, don't know how to say what I mean, what I mean

We got one time, time to get this right  
Two times and you know it's not my style  
Three's company, just you and me, we need to figure this one out

Thinking back, you were the only one my heart beats for. You were in my vision, no one else, I could only see you. We can figure this out, we will. __

We got one time, time to get this right  
Two times and you know it's not my style  
Three's company, just you and me, we need to figure this one out  
Four letter words are all you said  
Five minutes later we're in bed  
Can't count on you to love me  
But I can count the days since you've been gone

We will figure it out, one day you'll come back and I can stop counting the days you've been gone.

_Wake up, go to work  
Come home, it's not working  
We've been living our whole lives_

Review please!

Love pepper-vamp


	2. Like it's her birthday GxD

_Chapter 2- Like it's her Birthday- GxD_

_I don't own anything; the characters are not mine and this marvellous song isn't either. Maybe one day I'll write a song…._

_Oh and HAPPY NEW YEAR! - Hopefully 2011 brings all readers what they wish. _

**Tonight I kinda get the feeling,  
My girl is up to something,  
Something that is no good.  
She said she only had a meeting,  
But she is dressed for something,  
Something that is no good.  
Now I'm not saying that she's cheating,  
But seeing is believing,  
Can't believe it,  
What I'm seeing when I stepped inside.  
**

I'm walking to a dance club, where I'm meeting my girlfriend Gwen. Although something's different, lately she's been acting different. I don't know what she's been doing but I have a feeling that it's not good. She said this morning she only had a meeting, but she's dressed up for something else. I stepped inside the dance club and I could not believe what I saw.

**She's so wasted,  
Acting crazy,  
Making a scene,  
Like it's her birthday.  
Drinking champagne,  
Going insane,  
Falling on me,  
Like it's her birthday**She's dancing crazy, obvious that she's had a lot to drink, making a big scene, people staring. Me, I'm standing there with my jaw hanging open. As the night progresses, more dancing, drinking, laughing, general craziness occurred. Gwen was acting as if it was her birthday, not a care in the world.

**Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh.  
This ain't the night I thought it'd be  
.Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.  
She ain't shy, apparently.  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh.  
You can hear the crowd and everybody sings.  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.  
Just like it's her birthday.  
**

I thought tonight was going to be different, this is not how I expected it to be. Gwen isn't as shy as she normally is. The crowd on the dance floor is pumping up and down to the beat, everybody singing, like it was her birthday.

**She turns and says don't be surprised,  
It's gonna be a good night,  
A good, good night.  
She's showing me a different side,  
One I've never seen before  
That I ignored  
Cause when I'm up she's all about me,  
When I'm down,  
She stays around me,  
Now I know I'm one and only,  
So I might as well enjoy the ride. **

Gwen turns to me and smiles wickedly.

"Don't be surprised, I've been waiting to have this kind of fun with you. Tonight is going to be a good night, a good, good night." She shouts over the music.

She's showing me her different side, one that I've never seen, ever! And that's saying something seeing as I've known her for 16 years. I guess I was oblivious to it, or I ignored it completely. I guess because she's always around me, we have fun together, best friends really. If I'm feeling down she's always around me, now that I know she's mine forever and she's definitely not cheating, I might as well have fun tonight. 

She's so wasted,  
Acting crazy,  
Making a scene,  
Like it's her birthday.  
Drinking champagne,  
Going insane,  
Falling on me,  
Like it's her birthday

She's so wasted, but then again, so am I. Drinking champagne, toasting to our future. Dancing like there's no tomorrow, falling on top of each other, I love her so much.

**Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh.  
This ain't the night I thought it'd be.  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.  
She ain't shy, apparently.  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh.  
You can hear the crowd and everybody sings.  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.  
Just like it's her birthday.  
**

This isn't the night I had pictured, no it was better, much better. So tonight I've learnt that Gwen isn't shy, I love her in any mood she's in, we are meant to be together, she's not cheating and everyday should be like Gwen's birthday, like it's her birthday.

**Like it's her birthday.  
Like it's her birthday.  
Like it's her birthday.  
Like it's her birthday.  
**

_Yay, there we go, I love Cardiology and I hope you do too._

_Please review, I like to hear what you all think._

_*hugs and kisses* Pepper-vamp._


	3. Last night GxD

**I don't own anything. **

**This is Last night by Good Charlotte. **

**All that I remember is that you had me at hello.  
I knew right when I met her that I wouldn't take it slow.  
The more we heard the music, the more we got in synch.  
The more I kept you laughing, the less I stopped to think.  
The last thing I remember, you said this place is beat.  
It must have gotten crazy, cause I can't recall a thing.**

I walked into the night club at 6pm. As soon as I saw her I was captivated, she was beautiful, ebony hair embedded with teal highlights, pale skin glowing in the lights of the night club. You noticed me starring at you and beckoned me over.

"Hello." You smile at me; you had me then and there.

I knew I wasn't going to wait for long, I had to have you.

The songs kept playing, we kept dancing, I kept you laughing and you kept me from thinking.

I can't remember much after that.

"This place is beat." You tell me over the music, "We should go somewhere else."

We must of done some crazy things because I can't recall what the hell happened after that.

**Last night, can't remember.  
What happened? Where'd we go?  
I woke up this morning.  
Where's my car? Where's my keys? Where's my clothes?  
I feel my head still spinning but I'm doing alright  
Cause I think I just had the best night of my life.  
Last night, can't remember.  
What happened? Did it happen? Last night**

I woke up in my bed the next morning. Normally in this situation last nights events would flood back to me, but not this morning. I can't remember a thing. What the hell happened? Where the hell did we go? Why am I only in boxers? I get up and I feel my head spin, but I'm alright. Cause I think I had the best night of my life, so I'm fine with having a headache. Last night, last night, I wish I could remember. I want to know what happened, what did I do?

**Everyone's been calling like I've been gone for days.**  
**There's a note left on the table and all it says is "Thanks".**  
**It's starting to get dark outside, I'm finally awake.**  
**I'm feeling kind of guilty. Is there something I can take?**  
**There's lipstick on my collar. I'm piecing it together.**  
**Then I see a picture of me and you from…**

My phone rang and I picked it up.

"Hello?" I said groggily.

"Dude, its Geoff. Where have you been? You didn't come to work today?" Geoff asked concern in his voice.

"I just had a big night." I said rubbing my temples.

"Oh, understood." And he hung up.

I sighed and threw the phone on my bed. I staggered over to the kitchen, I look around the room, everything seems normal, except there's a note on the table. I picked it up and all it said was in fancy, curly lettering. 'Thanks.' I look outside the window it's sunset, how long was I asleep? I feeling guilty, what did I do? Is there some pill I can take to get rid of it? I saw the shirt I wore last night draped over a chair, I picked it up and noticed there was blue lipstick on the collar, things are coming together. Then I see a picture of you and me, smiling, that must of be a picture from last night.

**Last night, can't remember.**  
**What happened? Where'd we go?**  
**I woke up this morning.**  
**Where's my car? Where's my keys? Where's my clothes?**  
**I feel my head still spinning but I'm doing alright**  
**Cause I think I just had the best night of my life.**  
**Last night, can't remember.**  
**What happened? Did it happen? Last night**

I started pacing around my lounge room, I tried and tried to recall the happenings of last night. It's such a shame, I think I had the best night of my life and I can't remember a fricken thing! I sat down at my table and banged my head against the hard wood, hoping that it might trigger something. My mind went back to the first question. What happened?

**And did I get the chance to say that I wanted you to stay?**  
**There's things I can't explain, cause my brain don't work that way.**  
**Don't call this a one night stand. No, it wasn't planned.**  
**Wasn't in my head but I just wanna do it again and again and again just like…**

I can't remember what I did last night let alone what I said. Had I said wanted I wanted to tell you? Did I ask you to stay with me? Or did you just leave while I was sleeping. Most of the questions I have can't be answered by myself, because my brain's not working right at this point in time. I don't think this was a one night stand, I know I want to see her again, to get to know her better. So last night wasn't planned, most things aren't, but all I know is that I want to find her and do what we did last night again, and again and again.

**Last night, can't remember.  
What happened? Where'd we go?  
I woke up this morning.  
Where's my car? Where's my keys? Where's my clothes?  
I feel my head still spinning but I'm doing alright  
Cause I think I just had the best night of my life.  
Last night, can't remember.  
What happened? Did it happen? Did it happen? Last night**

I do remember one thing though, her name. _Gwen._

**Last night. **

**I hoped you like it. I'm thinking the next one is either going to be_ There she goes_ or _1979. _**

**_Review please. _**


End file.
